


Ever Changing

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Gender Neutral Reader/MC, Give these dumb demons some affection, Is it Platonic? Is it Romantic? No one knows, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, this is literally just a cuddle fic, with some character study mixed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: sometimes MC just needs to cuddle
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Ever Changing

**Author's Note:**

> no real warnings aside from Belphie spoilers and vague mentions of violence bc of Belphie. 
> 
> Reader is called MC once, and uses they/them pronouns

Every new pact changes things, just a little bit. With Mammon, it was the start of a real friendship between the two of you. 

With Levi, it was more hang out times and lively discussions, as well as the beginnings of an actual _plan_. You can do this (you _need_ to do this, for them, for Belphie). 

Beel brought snacks as a love language, and, after Mammon discovered him on the floor of your bedroom after a night of bad dreams, sleepovers. Not even Lucifer protested after you spat out the reason his younger brother was in your room. 

Asmodeus brings _cuddles._

You're not sure what it's like for demons, if they get touch starved or, if yes, how many years it takes. But for _you,_ the moment Asmo has his arms around your waist, you become acutely aware of how much you'd wish he'd _stay, oh, please stay._

Mammon is yelling _something_ , but you're laser focused on his younger brother and how warm and _happy_ you are. 

You know you should be embarrassed by how starved you are that a simple hug makes your heart go haywire, but it's not like Asmo is going to judge. While he's the avatar of lust, he's also just a very loving person (demon? You're still not sure what the proper term is). You'll admit you're not as close to him as you are with your pact-mates, but you see him every day. You know him well enough. He's awfully _sunshiney_ for a demon. 

Unfortunately, his sunshine is dimmed by annoyance at the moment. "Ugh, you never shut up, do you? Anyways, why should I listen to you? Who made _you_ the boss? It doesn't even make sense." He's saying, frowning at Mammon. 

"Because I was the _first_ one they made a pact with! You're the fourth demon. The _fourth._ " Mammon's eyes blaze, and you wonder if he's gonna transform. They're _usually_ pretty good at keeping that under control. Asmo and Mammon, particularly. 

Actually… you don't think you've _ever_ seen Mammon transform out of anger or any strong emotion. He's certainly never threatened you like some of his brothers. 

Huh. 

Mammon continues ranting, much to the displeasure of the avatar of lust, "That makes me their first man! So of course you should keep your hands to yourself when I'm around, out of respect!" 

You find it odd he specifies _when he's around._ Would it be okay if Asmo wanted to cuddle when he was off working, or hanging out at The Fall or something? What if they _both_ cuddled you? 

He's cute when he's jealous. 

Asmodeus seems to be on the same page, with his answering laugh. "Excuse me, _what_? Did you seriously call yourself _first man?_ Are you trying to make me laugh?" 

Just to spite Mammon, Asmo clings even tighter. "It doesn't matter who was first. If _our_ human doesn't like snuggling with me, then it would be different. But otherwise, what gives you the right to boss me around?" 

Mammon growls in frustration and turns to you, "Don't be shy! Let him have it! Tell this numbskull he's too close and he needs to back off!" 

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, does he?" Asmo prompts. "I can't even _charm_ you. Naturally, you're happy to have someone as beautiful as me by your side, aren't you?" 

Under the scrutiny of _two_ demon lords is not where you like to be, but Mammon is just being _Mammon_. "Of course I'm happy. Not-- not because you're pretty though. I mean, you _are_ , but that's not--" 

Asmo cuts your nervous rambling off with a hand on your cheek and more of his _adorable_ laughter. "Are you flustered? You know, you really are wonderful. I love how honest and forthright you are, I could just _eat you up,_ " he moves as if to kiss you, and veers off at the last second, turning into a nuzzle. "Or you know, do other things to you…" 

He's just baiting Mammon at this point, and Mammon never disappoints. "DAMMIT, go away! Stop touchin' my human! Why're ya even rubbing your cheek against them like that?" 

There's some kind of commentary from the peanut gallery over there, but you're preoccupied with Asmo pulling away in order to gesture aggressively. You let him and Mammon yell it out. Mostly because interfering is dangerous for a human like yourself, and partially because you're pretty sure this is how they bond. 

Although it _does_ make your heart hurt to hear Mammon be called the scum of the family again. Do they have to be so _mean_ to him? 

Your little cuddle sesh quickly devolves into a pillow fight that, for some truly godforsaken reason, ends up featuring Lord Diavolo and Lucifer himself. 

(your sweatpants end up scorched, and despite threatening you only hours before, Lucifer appears genuinely apologetic) 

(you forgive him) 

* * *

Asmo cursed you. Or perhaps more likely, he just reminded you how _nice_ it is to be cuddled. 

You twist around again, trying to get comfortable on the couch you passed out on earlier. You… you need something. Someone. 

Maybe Mammon won't mind? Asmo wouldn't, but sometimes he brings demons home, and you wouldn't wanna interrupt. Levi is, for lack of a better term, _particular_ about physical affection, so dropping in on him is out of the question. 

Beel is-- 

_Beel_. 

You drag yourself upright, your blanket a mock cape. You'll return it in the morning. Probably. 

Beel isn't in his room when you arrive, but that's only a little bit of a shock. He _does_ often need snacks. 

You throw yourself unceremoniously onto the sunshine-themed bed, burying your face in a pillow that smells like comfort. Like Beel. 

You don't fall asleep waiting for him, but you will say by the time he returns, you feel significantly more sleepy. You don't bother moving, even when you hear his footsteps approaching, the door opening and closing, a few more footsteps, and a pause. 

It's obvious he's noticed you, and, begrudgingly, you say, "I can't sleep." 

"Right." Beel laughs. The bed shifts as he settles down next to you, careful as ever. "Did you miss my bed?" He asks. 

You ignore that, for the time being. "Can I-- can I cuddle?" 

You can't look him in the eyes, but the pregnant pause tells you he's considering something. Looking you over, maybe. 

"Can I hold your hand?" He finally says. 

"Of _course_." You pounce on him, with perhaps a little too much exuberance given the small space. Thankfully, all of your demons are rather sturdy. 

Beel wraps his arms around you in a bear hug. While not the optimal cuddle position for sleeping, Beel likes hugs and you like Beel. 

Eventually though, you wriggle your way into being the little spoon, and Beel laughs as you take one of his hands in yours, as promised. 

Maybe Asmo cursed your other demons too, because this is a far cry from the time Beel hesitantly asked you to comfort him after a nightmare. That night, he fell asleep on the floor. You would've let him on the bed, had he asked, but he was probably embarrassed. 

Sorta like you are, right now, despite how comfortable and safe Beel's presence is. 

"...I missed you." You finally say. "Not your bed. Although the bed _is_ a plus. Why's the avatar of gluttony got the comfiest bed?" 

Beel nuzzles the top of your head, "Belphie." 

You didn't actually expect an answer, really. "Your twin?" You ask carefully. 

"He's the avatar of sloth. He's practically picky as Asmo and his cosmetics when it comes to blankets and pillows and _thread count._ " It's rare enough to get long sentences out of Beel, and the fact that he's just fondly complaining about his twin makes it even better. 

You giggle. "You can be like that too. You didn't even _try_ the rest of Solomon's food." One bite and he was done. 

Beel growls softly at the reminder. "That was _hardly_ food. It was- it _looked_ like food. But Satan was right." 

"I'm sure he didn't intend to poison us." You offer. 

Beelzebub opts to try and cuddle even closer rather than respond to that. The hand holding yours comes to rest over your abdomen, and one of his legs is thrown over yours. Despite essentially being caged in, you don't _feel_ the slightest bit unsafe. 

You mostly just feel warm. And totally ready for bed. 

"... I miss him." 

You nearly groan at the sound of Beel's voice before you register the words themselves. He definitely doesn't mean Solomon, so... "Belphie?" 

He nods. "Mhm." 

You want to twist around and look him in the eyes, or hold his face between your palms, but rather than disrupt your entire set up, you offer, "One day all three of us will cuddle." 

"You promise?" 

"I would pinky swear if not for the fact I am very comfy." You confirm. "So, yes. I promise, honeybee." 

Beel kisses the back of your neck like it's the most natural thing in the Devildom, murmuring a soft, "Thank you."

* * *

Leviathan, in your honest opinion, has the prettiest room in the whole House of Lamentation. It sets you at ease, the cool aquarium lighting and floating jellyfish. The hum of the various devices he's got charging. It even _smells_ nice, which is quite the shock given the aforementioned aquarium. And his hidden food storage. 

Still. It's not as nice as it _could be_ , given that Leviathan is busy looking for one of his DVDs instead of cuddling the _very cuddle-able_ human in his bed/bathtub.

You stretch your legs over the rim of said bathtub, groaning, "Levi, if you don't pick one soon I'm just gonna play games." You usually play in Leviathan's room, despite having your own switch. You don't get to play often, so when you do, you want peace and quiet. Plus, you're trying to get him to play 3h. 

Levi's tail cracks against the floor. "I'm trying!! Need to find the perfect beginner anime, I do." At the very least, you know he's not _too_ frustrated if he's talking like that. 

You roll your eyes. "Leviathan. I _will_ use our pact." 

He takes the time to look over his shoulder at you, his seemingly color changing eyes narrowed. Gauging how serious you are. 

(It's not _fair_ , how pretty he looks, bathed in aqua blue light. You know for a fact he got a max of two hours sleep last night, yet his face shows no signs of exhaustion) 

You childishly stick your tongue out. 

He laughs. "No, you won't." 

You want to point out that you _could_ , but he's right. You won't. 

Still, you sigh loud enough he's sure to hear it and fish your DDD out of your pocket. You idly scroll through devilgram and check your messages while you wait. 

Satan is still stressing over the kitten he found, and Beel is trying to convince Mammon to make a dish that 1) you've never heard of 2) sounds poisonous for dinner tomorrow. Frankly, you have no idea why he's using the pact group chat for that, but whatever. 

"Mammon and Beel are hogging the group chat." You inform Levi, glancing over at him. To your relief, he's popping a DVD in. 

He shrugs as he fiddles with the controls. "I'm hogging the human." 

"The human has a name. Also. Solomon is a human too." You've never understood why you're "the human" when he's _right there._ Sure, he lives in Purgatory Hall, but... Do these demons have no sense of object permanence? 

"Solomon doesn't count." Leviathan grabs a few snacks and your drinks off the desk before joining you in the bed. "He acts more demon than human anyway." 

"He acts like a shady ass human. Being sus isn't a demon-exclusive trait." Despite your annoyance, you lean into Levi's side. You're careful not to get _too_ close, knowing that Leviathan is easily embarrassed. The first time you held his hand, it took a solid ten minutes for his blush to die down. "Is this okay?" 

"Wh-- yes! Yes. It's. Fine." His words are choppy, but his tail wraps around one of your legs as if to keep you by his side. It's a little weird, but not uncomfortable. 

Leviathan carefully sets the snacks on his other side, leaning against the wall of the tub. For later, of course. He takes longer than usual to get everything set up, and you have no doubt it's in an attempt to keep you from seeing his blushing face. 

Which is a _shame,_ really, but you understand. 

"So… what are we watching?" You prompt. 

Levi fires off a title so long you can't _hope_ to repeat it, if asked. Something about a forbidden romance between a demon and a rival witch of her pacted sorcerer. It sounds fun, if not soapy, and you trust Levi's judgement. 

You also have a noted soft spot for anything that involves pacts, whether they're portrayed as romantic or platonic. 

As if to prove that point, Levi's tail twists around your leg, and he lets his head rest on top of yours. It's a bold gesture, for him. "There's a character that reminds me of you." 

"Are they as cool as Henry?" You laugh, glancing over at the fishtank. Henry v2 is, at the moment, unfortunately out of sight. 

"No one is as cool or as great a friend as Henry, Henry." 

You barely resist the urge to twist around and throw your arms around him. It's such a-- a _nerdy_ endearment, such a strange way for him to say "I love you". 

* * *

Agreeing to wake Mammon up so he can make breakfast was, in retrospect, a bad plan. 

Actually, scratch that. Allowing him to trick you into shaking him awake was the bad plan. You could've just yelled or used the pact to force him up, but you wanted to be _gentle_ , and now you're trapped underneath a sleepy demon. One of his horns is dangerously close to poking you in the eye as he nuzzles your cheek, mumbling "good morning"s. 

You sigh and wiggle a hand out from underneath him to pat his head. "Morning." 

Over his shoulder, you see his wings twitch at the sound of your voice. You're not quite familiar enough with demonic body language to say definitively that fluttering wings is a _good_ thing, but it seems good as he tries to press even closer. 

Sleepy Mammon seems much less easily flustered than your usual Mammon. 

Still. Lucifer will beat him senseless if he shirks his chores _again_ , and you prefer your demons uninjured. Plus, Beel gets hangry. 

"Mammon," you say, singsong. "Wakey wakey, eggs n’ weird demon food." 

He growls without any real anger. "Gimme five more minutes. I didn't tell ya to wake me up three hours before classes." 

"It's only one and a half? Come on, I'll even keep you company." You planned on going back to sleep for a little bit after waking him, but _you guess_ hanging out with Mammon is more fun. 

Mammon lifts his head up to pout at you. "Will you help? Y'know I'm not that great a chef." 

You gasp. "The _Great_ Mammon? Not great at something?" 

He rolls his eyes, scoffing, "Wha-what _ever._ Cooking is one'a my _very few_ weaknesses." 

Oh, you love him. 

"Fine. Your human will help." You boop his nose, smiling when he jokingly snaps his teeth. Long past are the days you _actually_ feared him or any of his brothers taking a bite out of you. Some of the lower demons still make jokes about how delicious you look, but with four pacts with four _lords,_ they don't dare.

It's strange, how a bunch of demons lacking in social skills managed to worm their way into your heart. 

Mammon will always be your first though, as he is so quick to remind everyone. You're still not sure if that's because of his greedy and competitive nature, or because he truly relishes in being _the first_ to care for you in that way. To pledge themself to you. 

Either one is very _Mammon_. 

You reach out again, cupping his cheek affectionately. 

He leans into your touch even as his sapphire blue eyes narrow. "What're you thinkin’ about?" 

"How much I love my first." 

The reaction is instantaneous and _big._ Mammon's wings flare and your pact mark _burns_ and he's blushing so hard he looks sunburnt. 

_Cute._

"W-WH- YOU-" He stutters loudly. Despite his embarrassment, he doesn't pull away. "Ya can't just _say_ shit like that!" 

Your cheeks start to hurt with how much you're smiling. "Why not? I love you!" 

He tries to hide his face in your palm, mumbling something that sounds an awful lot like "I love you too." 

You want to shower him with even more affection, but your DDD buzzing its second reminder to wake Mammon up stops you. 

Mammon groans exaggeratedly as you turn the alarm off. "Lucifer should be paying me to wake up this early." 

You roll your eyes. 

* * *

Satan having a soft spot for cats is only a surprise to those who don't live with him. Or, more specifically, to those who've never seen past his facade.

You know his sin, his wrath is dangerous. But you still don't really get why he acts so different outside the walls of the House of Lamentation. At RAD, he's… faux pleasant, if not a little cold. He keeps everyone at arm's length. 

At home, he's cynical and sharp tongued and _funny_ , even if his jokes are usually at the expense of his brothers. He rambles about cats and books and he makes you try the cupcakes he bought this morning because _MC, they're really good._

You don't know whether to be sad that you're one of the few who get to see his at-home persona, or happy that you're _special_ to him. That he's comfortable enough to let you see his messy, passionate self. 

"Wait, wait, is she evil?" 

You glance down at the demon using your lap as a pillow, noting his narrowed eyes. "Everyone is sorta morally grey." 

" _Yeah,_ " he snorts. "But is-- is she in on the conspiracy? She has to be, right? Or is Konstantin manipulating her?" 

You've noticed that he code-switches, especially when you go from RAD to home, but it's never been so apparent. He sounds like Levi does when he's fanboying. 

You grin, admitting, "I genuinely don't know how to answer that without spoiling it for you." 

He glances up at you, emerald eyes shining much like the cats he so adores. " _Oh?_ " Unlike Levi, Satan soaks up spoilers like a sponge. He seems to relish in it, piecing together what he's seen and what you tell him.

"They are sleeping together though." You offer. 

"That was obvious," he scoffs, looking back at the TV. 

"Konstantin is _married_." 

That gets his attention, if only for a little while. "That's considered bad, right? Or, bad for most humans?" 

"Cheating? Yeah, of course. It's-- if it's not a _pre-established_ open relationship, then it's a very bad thing. A betrayal." 

Satan blindly reaches for your hand, dragging it over to the top of his head. Because _asking_ you to play with his hair would be embarrassing. "Humans default to monogamous relationships then?" 

"In general, yes. Serious polyamorous and open relationships are looked down upon." His hair is softer than expected, distracting you from what you're describing.

Satan falls silent for a moment, seemingly absorbed in the show. It's only when the next episode begins loading that he tilts his head back and asks, "Are you… I don't know how to word this. We, my brothers and I, our pacts aren't business arrangements." 

No shit.

"Satan, that is the most roundabout way to say y'all care about me ever." You sigh. 

He narrows his eyes, and you hurriedly explain, "Of course I care about you too. Regardless of human cultural nonsense, I _do_." It feels like his awkwardness is rubbing off on you. "Whether that's… romantic, remains to be seen. But I love you." 

It freaks them out when you say _I love you_ , but not in a bad way. While so far only Mammon has been able to stutter out that he loves you too, the others make a point of calling you theirs. Their human, their pact, their family. 

"I… I don't know what I feel." Satan says slowly. 

Unsurprising, but still able to make your heart pang. Still, it's your self appointed duty to help these dumb demons deal with their shit (and even if it wasn't, he's your friend). "That's okay too! Emotions are fucky!" 

Satan's laughter is a wonderful thing. "Emotions are fucky." He repeats, twisting to wrap his arms around you. "Hey." His voice is only somewhat muffled by your shirt. 

"Hey?" 

"Thank you. For rejecting my pact, the first time. I mean-- I was _furious_ at the time, but I'm glad our pact wasn't-- isn't just a way to piss off Lucifer." 

"You were downright wrathful." You hum. 

Satan lifts his head just enough to glare at you. "I'm serious." 

"I know. I'm glad you get it now, _why_ I rejected you." While your overarching plan is to use all of your pacts to free Belphie, you've never pursued them with _Belphie_ in mind. Pacts are about forging a relationship between you and the demon swearing himself to you. 

Privately, you think maybe that's why Solomon rubs you the wrong way. Especially where Asmo is concerned. That demon is a romantic through and through, and while you know it's not your business, you hope he's special to the sorcerer. More than just the (arguably) most powerful demon he's got a pact with. 

Satan harshly pinches your side, abruptly bringing you back to the present. If only to whine, " _Ow_. Delicate human here!" 

He snorts. "You're fine. It looked like you were deep in thought." 

"And that's how you get my attention? Injuring your favorite person?" You place a hand over your chest, mock offended. "You _are_ a demon." 

Satan isn't dizzyingly quick like Mammon or Beel, but he's still pretty damn quick. One moment you're upright, avoiding his gaze, and the next you're lying on the couch with him hovering over you. 

"What were you thinking about?" He prompts again, his lips twisting into what you know is an honest grin. 

You recognize a game when you see it. "Why do you wanna know so bad?" 

"Why don't you want to tell your favorite Avatar of Wrath?" 

"You're my only Avatar of Wrath." 

He makes a show of settling down. "I'm not getting up until you tell me." 

"That's the _opposite_ of a threat." 

The two of you continue bickering until a loud noise from the TV reminds you _oh, yeah, we were watching that_. Satan groans when you try to reach the remote. "Leave it. We can go back after dinner." 

You have plans with Mammon after dinner. Had plans, perhaps. He might be willing to share you with Satan though. They get along well enough. Better than Asmo and Mammon do. 

* * *

Leviathan's complaints about Lucifer "coddling you" might, possibly, maybe, perhaps have _some_ merit, you think as Lucifer glares at the paperwork piled onto his desk. You don't know how demon eyesight works (you know Beel can see in the dark?), but the way he's squinting makes you think he needs reading glasses. 

He spins his calligraphy pen with his dominant hand, the other splayed on your hip. Honestly, you're not sure if you're impressed or offended by his ability to stay on task despite agreeing to _indulge_ you with cuddles. He has, in his _lap_ , his favorite human and perhaps his favorite housemate in general, and still he continues looking over budget plans and petitions made by various clubs. 

You lay your head down on Lucifer's chest with a sigh. "How much paperwork does the Student Council _need?_ Can't you delegate?" 

Luci makes a big deal about being the stoic eldest brother, but sometimes even he needs affection. Especially after recent events. 

(Belphie is forgiven, but his actions have lingering consequences) 

"As if my brothers can be trusted to keep up." Lucifer responds, so primly you almost believe it's not just his dumb pride. His need to shoulder all the burdens himself. "A few of them barely do their coursework." 

You pout. "Mammon's been getting better at that." 

" _Better._ " He repeats. "And only because he wants to impress you." 

"He wants to make you proud too. Well. Proud _of him_ , not in general. Clearly you've got that one handled." 

Lucifer's nails dig in a bit. "Careful." 

His 'warning' has nothing to back it up, and it's only made more obvious when you lean up to nuzzle his cheek. "Luuuuucifer." 

"You are not helping." 

(That is a lie, but he would sooner pay off Mammon's credit card debt out of pocket than admit he finds your presence soothing) 

"What if I make tea? I've been getting better too! Beel said it was a lot less bitter last time." Lucifer has a strange fondness of human teas, but even with the ingredients being familiar, you're not exactly a connoisseur. You can't imagine what a disaster it would be if you tried to serve the stuff Barbatos does. 

"To make tea you have to get up." 

_So no._

You smile at his weirdly evasive way of saying he wants you right where you are. His pride can be (and _is_ , more often than not) the most annoying, frustrating thing about him, but in this case, it's… cute. 

Figuring you'll be here a while, you grab your DDD. You can probably get some classwork done while Luci does his thing. He has a _lot_ of things to do, but you know he'll crack eventually, and you'll end up napping. If you're lucky, you'll convince him to actually go to bed at a reasonable time. 

* * *

Agreeing to a self care day with Asmo is playing with fire. It's not just that he's the Avatar of Lust, it's that he's… Asmo. He's caring and he's sweet and he loves complimenting you almost as much as he loves complimenting himself. 

He drags his fingers through your hair again, trying to work in the conditioner he so carefully selected just for you. He has elected to stay outside the tub, although you're sure if you asked, he'd hop right in next to you. 

That would be a little too much though. You're comfortable with Asmo, you _are_ , but… 

You sigh, and Asmo's fingers pause for a moment. "Darling?" 

"After I get dressed, you wanna take a nap? Or just cuddle? We have time before we need to get ready, right?" 

Asmo likes going overboard when you work at The Fall, from your outfit to your makeup. He likes it when you match him especially. The one and only time you were brave enough to wear something that proudly displayed all your pact marks, he took so many pictures that Luci started chiding him about memory. 

Asmo, apparently satisfied with your hair, begins sorting through the plethora of soaps set off to the side. You hear the bottles clink as he says, "We have a few hours. Lucifer says if I make you late, I'll be under house arrest again, so we can't cuddle _too long._ " 

"Preventing you from clubbing and shopping isn't house arrest." You laugh. 

He heaves a sigh. "It might as well be." 

He's playing up how bereaved he was, but you still want to comfort him. You twist around, carefully, so you don't splash, and hold your arms out. "Hug?" 

Asmo's face lights up. 

It's an awkward hug, with you in the tub and him on the floor, but he seems happy enough, and him being happy was the goal. "Love you," he mumbles into your neck. 

"More than anything." You finish. 

Asmo isn't… possessive, like his brothers tend to be, but he does need reassurances and help sorting out his feelings. 

"Hey," you pull back, far enough to look him in the eyes. "Let me put on my robe and we can lay down, okay?" 

* * *

Belphegor is… an enigma. 

Since _the incident_ (or The Incident That Wasn't, Because Of Timeline Fuckery, as you and Leviathan call it), he's stuck to you closer than any of his brothers. 

He complains about Beel feeling guilty and wanting to make it up to him, but then does the same to you. 

He says he's not at all interested in a pact, but then he offers it, offers _himself_ as a gift. 

He's the Avatar of _Sloth,_ but he calls you at 1:24 in the morning and demands you come see him. 

You shamble into his and Beel's room, squinting at the cow-print demon. He's leaning against the headboard, fiddling with his DDD and clearly not trying to fall asleep. Playing a game, if you had to guess. 

Beel is at his side, all curled up like he usually is. For such a large demon, he doesn't take up all that much room. One of his arms is thrown around Belphie's waist, as if he's gotta make sure his twin is still there. 

You knock on the door frame, just in case Belphie didn't hear your footsteps. Startling a demon isn't a good idea. 

Belphie barely glances up, "What're you standing over there for? Come on." Despite his antagonistic tone, he pats the side opposite Beel in invitation. 

"There are nicer ways to ask, y'know. _Hey, my most beautiful pact keeper, wanna cuddle?_ " You tease.

Belphie cocks his head to the side. "You're my _only_ pact." 

"Your point?" You set your own DDD down on the nightstand and glare at him. 

He simply stares at you for a moment, weighing his options. "I was going to say that makes you my ugliest pact keeper too, but that seems like something Mammon would say. If he weren't _pining,_ at least." Belphie smiles. "And you look cute, all slothful." 

_Cute_? 

You're too shocked to scold him when he pulls you into bed. His lazy, gentle manhandling belies his true strength. 

(the strength that choked the life out of you-but-not-you, that still makes guest appearances in your nightmares) 

As if sensing your sudden discomfort, Belphie pauses, leaving you awkwardly half on the bed, held up by his hands and your core strength. "What?" 

"Ask first." You boop his nose to emphasize the point. You _could_ use the pact, but neither you nor Belphie would like that. 

Your pact is a bond, not a leash. 

You half expect a sarcastic remark, or some kind of joke, but Belphegor just nods. His permanently tired eyes betray nothing but sincerity. "You wanna be on this side, or between me and Beel?" 

"Between." 

"Beel, move your arm." He says, glancing over at his twin. 

Sure enough, Beel is… you wouldn't call him _awake_ , but his eyes are open and he mumbles something completely incoherent as he moves to give you room. In one smooth motion, Belphie swings you up and over himself. 

Beel moves to hug you the moment you're settled, and you grab his hand out of habit. Belphie laughs at the sight, even as he tries to wriggle his own way closer. "Leave some space for me." 

"By 'space', do you mean me?" You tease, allowing him to trap one of your legs between his own. He leaves your free hand free, and you reach out to brush his hair back, out of his eyes. 

Demon eyes are… glowy. Reflective? You can't quite decide what word to use, but they're _pretty_ and bright, even in the lowlight. 

The twins' eyes especially are just breathtaking. They make you want to wax poetic about sunsets and the bi pride flag. Both are very good things, in your honest opinion. 

Belphie smiles, soft and sweet and so far from the faces he used to make. There's no anger in this sleepy demon. He leans forward to kiss you, and your eyes close automatically. 

He kisses your eyelids, and your pact mark pulses with calming magic. "Go to sleep, little lamb." 

"'m not _little._ " 

Beel is the one who laughs this time, and you feel him nuzzle the back of your neck. "Belphie, stop teasing our human." 

Belphie stops casting or whatever the word is for _using magic_ in order to argue, "They make it so easy."

You want to make some joke about the ol' whip of love, but then Beel says, "When you were- gone. In the attic. They promised we'd all cuddle together someday." 

And you completely forget how to use words. 

Beel squeezes your hand, "I'm glad you kept that promise."

**Author's Note:**

> what is up I'm syb and this is my first obey me fic!!! 
> 
> I just started playing during the glass slippers/Cinderella event so I'm still sort of a noob here but I wanted to write abt cuddles and try to figure out The Boys and my MC :3c 
> 
> this was beta read by  
> [my dear friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfuck/pseuds/mcfuck) , who knows nothing abt obey me but lets me yell abt it anyways. they're the real MVP 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe!!  
> Also. The show MC and Satan are watching is killing eve.


End file.
